Battle of the Baby Sailor Scouts!
by iwantakity
Summary: Oneshot! It was after Earth was saved by Sailor Moon and the Sailor Starlights, and ChibiusaRini came by to visit UsagiSerena. But what will happen when she meets Chibi Chibi and total chaos at UsagiSerena's house approaches?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of their characters. Rated K for appropriateness for all ages.**

**Note: This oneshot is created by boredom and my mind frozen after eating ice cream. I was also wondering what would happen if Rini (Chibiusa) and Chibi Chibi had met and things start to get out of hand. I will use the English names of the original characters.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Battle of the Baby Sailor Scouts!**

It was a normal Saturday morning, and Serena was still sleeping just to get the stress out of her from school and saving the world. It was after when she and the Sailor Starlights defeated Galaxia and saved everyone from having their Star Seeds taken. Both Serena and Darien were already thinking about their future once they get out of school and finish defeating all of the invaders from outside the galaxy.

Serena was obviously dreaming about Darien, and she didn't know what would hit her once two old friends and allies return to present-day Tokyo. During her slumber, a pink light had appeared at the front of the house. Then a cloud started to form and a little girl with pink hair came down. It was Rini, the future daughter of Serena and Darien. Rini came by to visit her friends in the present, so she decided to stop by at Serena's house first.

Rini knocked on the door. No one answered. Rini was puzzled. _I wonder if everyone is still asleep,_ she thought. She looked under the welcome mat at the front door and found a spare key. _Good thing they always have that around when Serena is stupid and forgets her key,_ she thought. She unlocked the door and entered the house.

She found a note on the kitchen table that said, "Dear Serena...Your father, brother, and I went to a convention in a different town. We will be gone for the rest of the weekend. I have some leftovers in the fridge for dinner. You may invite friends over, but do not throw a house party! I don't want to see my daughter get a hangover once we get home! Anyway, I also have some money in the spare change piggy bank on top of the bookshelf. Take care, sweetheart. Love, Mom."

"I guess Serena is here," Rini said to herself. "She must be asleep. Oh well, I can wait for her and surprise her once she wakes up. I hope Darien's still here in Tokyo, too."

Rini walked over to the kitchen and tried to get a glass of milk and some cookies. She thought she would kill some time while waiting for Serena to get her lazy butt up.

Meanwhile, a little girl with an umbrella came down and landed at the front door of Serena's house. It was Chibi Chibi, an adorable little girl who came from a different galaxy. She was summoned to Earth as a little wish to help the Sailor Starlights and their princess. Chibi Chibi came back to Earth just to see how Serena was doing.

Chibi Chibi opened the front door and entered the house. Once she closed the door, Rini thought she heard something in the living room. Rini rushed to the living room and found no one. Chibi Chibi explored the hallway for a bit during that time and managed to find the kitchen. She found Rini's milk and cookies. She climbed up a chair and was about to eat one of the cookies until she realized it was someone else's. Chibi Chibi got off the chair and decided to climb up the counter and grab the cookie jar.

"Hmm..." said Rini. "Must be the wind." Rini walked back over to the kitchen and found her chair moved. "Someone's been sitting in my chair," said Rini. "I may be no bear, but there's a Goldilocks around here!" She looked around and found Chibi Chibi. "Hey! What are you doing here?!"

"Chibi..." said Chibi Chibi. "...doing here?"

"This isn't your house!" yelled Rini, but she realized that Serena may be asleep and wouldn't want to bother her. Then she said in a softer voice, "How did you get here, anyway?"

"...Get here, anyway," said Chibi Chibi. "...Isn't your house."

"Don't copy me," said Rini. "This isn't a game."

"Chibi Chibi," said Chibi Chibi. "Moon."

Rini's face showed a surprised look. "Moon? What moon?"

Chibi Chibi got off the counter and came up to Rini. Chibi Chibi pointed at the crescent moon that was glowing on Rini's forehead. "Moon. Chibi Chibi. Sailor?"

_She knows about the Sailor Scouts?_ Rini thought. Then she said, "You know about the Sailor Scouts?"

"Chibi...Chibi Chibi Sailor Scout. Sailor Chibi Chibi. Serena friend. Chibi Chibi."

"Oh! So you're a friend of Serena's. My name is Rini. I come from the future." Rini extended her hand in greeting.

"Chibi Chibi. Different galaxy." Chibi Chibi grabbed Rini's hand with both of her hands and shook it in greeting. "Rini Sailor Scout?"

"Yep. I'm Sailor Mini Moon."

"Sailor...Mini Moon. Chibi Chibi."

"Do you want a cookie or a donut?" Rini went to the cookie jar to pull out a cookie.

"Cookie...please."

Rini gave a cookie to Chibi Chibi and said, "Do you want me to take your umbrella and hang it up on the coat rack?"

Once Rini grabbed Chibi Chibi's umbrella, Chibi Chibi tried to pull her umbrella away and whined, "It's Chibi Chibi's! Chibi Chibi's!"

Rini released the umbrella and said, "Shh...Serena is asleep."

Chibi Chibi mimicked, "Shh...sleepy Serena."

"Right..."

Then Chibi Chibi whacked Rini on the head with her umbrella and laughed. "Rini funny."

"Do you know what else is funny?" said Rini with an evil smile as she grabbed one of Serena's coats and wrapped Chibi Chibi around with it. "A little girl all tied up after whacking someone on the head with an umbrella. Hahahaha...!"

"Shh...sleepy Serena," whispered Chibi Chibi.

"Oh...right," said Rini while trying to lower her voice.

Then Chibi Chibi slipped out of the coat and ran off into the bathroom. Rini ran after her and tried to find something to catch Chibi Chibi with. Rini dug into the hall closet and found a net to catch Chibi Chibi. She ran into the bathroom and tried to look for Chibi Chibi, but Chibi Chibi wasn't in sight. Rini searched high and low until she thought she heard some scuffling. Rini looked behind the shower curtain, but Chibi Chibi wasn't there. Then Chibi Chibi pushed Rini into the bathtub and closed the tub cover. Chibi Chibi ran off into the kitchen again, but she tripped on some of the stuff that fell from the hall closet. Chibi Chibi found some cat ears and placed them on her head.

Luna, who was in Serena's room, heard some of the racket from the hallway. Luna checked on Serena and found her still asleep. Then she exited out of Serena's room and explored the hallway. She found the pile of stuff that came from the hall closet. _It looks like some of the boxes and shelves in that closet had fell apart,_ Luna thought. _Not a big problem. I'm sure Serena can clean that up._ Then she found Chibi Chibi with the cat ears on. "What the--?! Is that you, Chibi Chibi?" said a surprised Luna.

Chibi Chibi turned around and found Luna behind her. Chibi Chibi said, "Chibi Chibi...kitty. Luna good kitty?"

"Yes, I'm doing fine, thank you," said Luna. "How did you make that mess?"

"Mess?" said Chibi Chibi. "Found it. No Chibi Chibi."

"You found it?" said Luna. "Okay. Is there anyone other than you here?"

"Rini," said Chibi Chibi. "She hide in bathroom."

Luna went to the bathroom along with Chibi Chibi and heard Rini shout, "What's the big idea?! Lemme outta here! It's too dark!" Chibi Chibi opened the cover of the bathtub, and it revealed Rini rolling around as if she was closterphobic. Once Rini managed to calm down, she said, "It's about time, Chibi Chi--! Oh, hi Luna."

"What are the two of you doing here?!" asked Luna. "How did you two get in here? Why did you have to make a mess?"

"I found the spare key and decided to surprise Serena with a visit," said Rini. "Things were starting to get a little boring in the future. Then I found Chibi Chibi and decided to get to know her a little more. When I was trying to help her hang her umbrella on the coat rack, she freaked out because she didn't know what I was talking about. I tried to calm her down, but she whacked me on the head with her umbrella and ran off--well, I tried to tie her up with a coat I found. Then she ran off and sat up an ambush in the bathroom. I tried to grab a net from the closet and catch her and keep her caged until Serena was awake, but I was trapped in the bathtub."

"What about you, Chibi Chibi?" asked Luna.

"Chibi Chibi," stated Chibi Chibi. "Chibi Chibi visit Serena. Door unlock. Wanted cookie. Saw Rini. Became friends. Umbrella almost stolen. Rini play funny. Chibi Chibi quiet for sleepy Serena. Rini too. Chibi Chibi play tag. Hide in bathroom. Caught Rini in tub. Found ears on floor. Chibi..."

"Well," said Luna, "all I could say is that we better get that stuff back in the closet before Serena wakes up. If she's still asleep by the time we're finished, then we'll surprise her with your visits. Okay?"

"Okay," said Rini and Chibi Chibi.

Rini and Chibi Chibi stuffed all of the stuff from the closet back into the closet--except for the cat ears. Once they were all finished, they sat in the living room watching cartoons. After a few minutes, Chibi Chibi stated, "Chibi Chibi Rini friend?"

"...Of course, Chibi Chibi," said Rini. "We'll always be friends. Whoever's a friend of Serena's will be a friend of ours." Rini gave Chibi Chibi a smile.

When Serena got out of her sleep--finally--she read the note on the kitchen table. "Well," said Serena, "it looks like that I have the house to myself. Maybe I should go out with Darien tonight."

"Haven't you checked the living room?" asked Luna.

"What's in the living room?" asked Serena. She enter the living room and found two little familiar girls. "R-R-Rini? Ch-Ch-Chibi Chibi?"

"Hi, Serena!" said a cheerful Rini.

"Chibi Chibi!" said a happy Chibi Chibi.

"How are you?" said a happy Serena as she hugged the both of them tightly. "It was getting so boring around the house without the two of you here!" Serena found the cat ears on Chibi Chibi's head and said, "I see you found some of my old cat ears. I wonder if I left Rini's and my bunny ears in the closet?"

Serena ran to the hallway and was about to open the hall closet. "Should we tell her?" Rini asked Chibi Chibi.

"Chibi...no," answered Chibi Chibi.

Then once the door was opened, the stuff in the closet fell out, burying Serena. She mumbled, "I told Dad that we needed new shelves!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


End file.
